Movie Night
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: Apparently, the movie they were watching was a porn movie rented by the Dragon from Kourindou. What do you expect?


It's movie night with Reimu's papa, the infamous Dragon of Gensokyo, and little Marisa, after dinner at her house, he sends her up to change into her favorite pink princess nightgown. She comes back down stairs giggling her fingers idly twirling her long blonde braids. Uncle (the Dragon) is sitting on the couch with a mug of cocoa ready for her, sipping on his own drink. Patting his lap when he hears his little girl come back into the living room. "Come on Marisa, come to papi!" He smiles as she gladly comes to him crawling up onto his lap eagerly. He laughs softly under his breath, his amusement with his Marisa spreading a subtle smile across his lips. Her soft bottom swiftly sitting down on his lap , her legs crossed like a little lady as she settles in.

Uncle turns on the tv and the movie with a few quick clicks of the remote before his hands are free to rest on Lucy's smooth petite legs. His finger tips teasing her calves and knees, working their way up to her thighs. Blushing she sips on her cocoa feeling Uncle's scaly hand roaming all over her little legs. She puts the mug back down on the side table relaxing into Uncle's strong body.

His hand delicately parting her thighs, uncrossing her legs gently. Marisa, pretending to watch the movie lets her legs fall open for him willingly. Blushing, knowing where Uncle's hand will go next. Her wide doe-eyes glancing down to his finger tips as they disappear underneath the hem of her pretty pink nightgown. Feeling the heat of his hand creep slowly higher, feeling his scaly, reptile skin rubbing against her nearly silken smooth thighs. Hearing him moan under his breath when he finds she didn't put on any of her panties tonight. Gasping when she feels his other hand brush her braid to the side so his firm but supple lips press against the nape of her neck.

"Mari, I thought I told you good girls always put on a pair of panties." He whispers in her ear. She nods knowing he isn't genuinely upset. "I'm sorry Uncle...I must have forgotten." Tilting her head back and pouting out her bottom lip. A sight cute enough to melt Daddy even in the middle of a very stern lecture. He laughs and smiles back down at her as his index finger wiggles and teases her slit, parting her pussy lips. Leaning down his lips meeting her perfectly plush pair his spare hand cupping her chin to hold her there. Uncle smiles as he kisses his Mari, her lips always taste sweet like something sugary mixed with the promise of sex. His strong thick finger pressing against her entrance as his thumb finds its way to her clit, rubbing it in slow firm circles as he prods his finger into her. Marisa's little lips part into their kiss to let out an eager yet soft sigh, closing her eyes as she feels Uncle working her sweet petite body in his hands.

Marisa parts her legs a little more widely, wanting to let Uncle know she wants to be a good girl tonight. He begins to kiss her more deeply, his tongue grazing across her lips before pushing past them. His finger sinking into her past the first knuckle, then the second before its stuck snug and deep up into little Marisa's pussy. Uncle continues to rub slow circles with his thumb on her love-button. Marisa's petite hips twitching a bit on Uncle's lap as his fingers manipulate her dampening sex.

Feeling the delicious slow friction of his finger starting to move out and the push deep back up into her again. Moaning into Uncle's mouth as he works her pussy expertly. His free hand starting to move to the hem of her night gown slowly pushing the material up her body. His green hands creating a beautiful contrast against Marisa's porcelain skin. Pushing her nightdress up higher still, coaxing her to lift her hands up above her head as he strips her. His hand greedily feeling all over her body, stopping at her perfect plush pink nipples. Rolling one gently between his thumb and forefinger, his other hand still working steadfastly on her pretty pussy. Uncle, feeling Marisa's breath quicken as he toys with her body, finding all of her special spots coaxing out a stream of sweet coos and moans from his special little girl.

Uncle's fingers slipping in and out, deep up in his little Mari before reluctantly pulling back out of her tight pink folds. Stroking her clit, pulling on her stiffening nipples as his finger plunges in and pulls back out of her wet pussy. A second finger prodding against her too tight hole, wriggling its way into her.

Marisa, letting out deep luscious moans as her hips start to roll towards Daddy's fingers, wanting to feel him rubbing her from the inside. Her bottom squirming on his lap grinding against his hard cock as it presses into her. His fingers working her faster, starting to move with more demand against her pussy. Quivering as his mouth finds her neck again, moaning into her ear as his lips adorn the sensitive nape.

"Uncle..." she coos over and over, just one simple word to let Reimu's papa know how much she loves his special attention.

Getting closer to cumming her toes curling subtly as two fingers now stretch and fuck her tiny slit. Feeling Uncle's need growing, his stiff dick pressing against her soft bottom as he nips and kisses at her neck. Her sweet little moans becoming louder and longer, her breath speeding up as she reaches her peak. Cumming hard all over Uncle's fingers her petite pussy convulsing around his strong fingers. Squeezing them together her sex dripping out delicious juices. Uncle still resting his fingers inside of his little Mari while she rides out her orgasm. Pulling them from her after a moment and pressing one finger to her pouty lips looking down at her as she opens her mouth.

Sucking on his finger instinctively, cleaning it off using her slick small tongue to get off every little bit. Moving the other finger to his lips getting a taste of his Marisa's sweet nectar. A smile of wicked delight spreading across his lips knowing she's ready to be taken by him. Both of his hands moving to pinch and caress her nipples and chest as he lifts her off of his lap, lying her down on the couch cushion beside them.  
Standing up looking down at his naked little girl, smiling and admiring her his eyes flickering between her flushed face and her ready-to-use clit. Marisa looking up at him with faux innocence. Her pretty doll face tilted up at him but her curious wide eyes frozen on his zipper as she hears him tug it down. Watching Uncle drop his pants, seeing his hard cock and really large tail appear as he strips down. Returning the look down to his little girl. "Sit up, Marisa." He says softly but sternly.

Sitting up Lucy's lips only inches from the tip of Uncle's dick. Parting them and waiting to feel the tip rubbing against her plump lips. Uncle letting out a dripping with lust moan as he feels her little lips kissing the head. Feeling them wrap around him his hands reaching down to cup her chin looking down into her eyes as the first inch or so sinks into her trained mouth. "That's it Mari, that's a good girl get papi nice and wet." His words breathy as he concentrates on her milking mouth.

Marisa working him between her lips pushing him deeper still into her mouth as she swallows him down inch by inch. Her baby blue eyes looking up to him for approval as she suckles and kisses his stiff dick with her perfect petite mouth. Feeling her warm wet mouth coating his cock with her saliva, getting Uncle nice and slick so he can push up deep into her sex.

Letting her milk his cock for a few more minutes, feeling her lips gliding back and forth as little Marisa tries to take him deeper still. His hand moving to her braids holding them in his hand as he pushes his hips forward towards her stretched mouth. Feeling her gag around him as he forces every inch down into her mouth, deeper into her throat now too. Knowing it's difficult for her tight throat to take him this deep. Feeling and hearing her gag around his girth and letting out a nearly savage moan of pleasure as her throat spasms around his invading cock. Pulling out after a moment knowing he will cum if he lets his cock stay buried in his Marisa's throat.

Looking down at her as he pulls out the last bit of his cock from her pouty plush lips. Pulling her by her ankles adjusting her on the couch. Moving on top of her absolutely crawling with lust and need. Pinning her hands above her head as he closes his mouth over her nipple sucking on it, his teeth grazing against it forcing moans to bubble from Marisa's lips. His knee forcing her legs to part nice and wide as his now wet and throbbing cock desperately prods at her entrance. Finding it and pushing forward, stretching her around the head his moans nearly becoming growls as he sinks himself into her pussy.

Uncle's hips sinking his cock to the hilt inside of his little Marisa, swinging his tail in pure pleasure, loving how snug and slick she feels around him. Marisa's moans mingling with sweet soft sighs as Uncle starts to take her. "Little girl you feel so good, you make this Dragon feel so good." He raps in her ear, his warm breath giving her goosebumps all over. Feeling his hips start to rock harder into hers, pushing her with all of his weight into the couch as he fucks and takes Marisa's perfect pussy. Loving how it stretches to take him, fitting around him like a wet velvet glove.  
Uncle's cock stroking in and out, pushing deep up inside the little girl before pulling back out for just a brief moment. Pounding Marisa down into the couch, her body bucking back into his as they begin to move in unison, their bodies syncing in delight. Uncle's strong big body over hers, his thick dick demanding more from her too tight pussy cat. Gruffly moaning in her ear telling her what a good girl she is, what a special little slut she is for him. His words disappearing into animalistic moans as her body arches up to meet his, grinding and rolling her hips into Reimu's papa.

Hard, fast and deep, he fucks his little Mari hearing her pant and whine beneath him as he fucks her wildly, losing control of himself inside of her silken sex. It's too much, too good for Uncle with one very hard final thrust he begins to erupt inside of his good little girl. Cumming so hard, shaking above her as she thrashes in turn lost in her own waves of pleasure. Sticky white hot ropes coating her insides, filling up her well fucked tiny sex before he pulls out reluctantly. Panting above her before moving behind her on the couch cuddling her body into his, Uncle's hands caressing her all over as his pair of big mighty wings closes both of them up like a clam, they both recovering from yet another movie night.

* * *

Yukari Yakumo sold a recorded tape named "Movie Night" to Kourindou, wearing a Gundam mask, on the very next morning.

The Dragon had to fly away before schedule, with Reimu blasting him with Danmaku as he flew for the Great Barrier.


End file.
